


4 Times Jack Morrison Failed to Save Gabriel Reyes and 1 Time He Sort of Did

by Addison_The_Weird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explosions, Groundhog Day, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_The_Weird/pseuds/Addison_The_Weird
Summary: You ever seen the movie Groundhog Day with Bill Murray? Well this is kind of like that, except with Reaper76 the day Overwatch's Swiss base exploded.





	4 Times Jack Morrison Failed to Save Gabriel Reyes and 1 Time He Sort of Did

1.(the first time)  
The first time he saw Gabe die wasn’t technically the first.  
Jack Morrison remembered the first time with frightening clarity. It was a mission in Egypt back in the original Overwatch days.. Gabe had been shot and he had been clinically dead for six minutes. But the day the Zürich when the building came down around them, that was the first time Jack saw Gabriel die.   
He woke up in his office at 9:50 am, ten minutes before Gabe was supposed to see him for an official debriefing about the latest Blackwatch mission. It had been a long week for Jack. The media was tearing into Overwatch more than usual, which was a P.R. nightmare. One of Blackwatch missions had gone horribly wrong, civilians were caught in the crossfire between Blackwatch and a rising, but powerful, organization named Talon. To top it off, Jack had literally had to sleep at his office for about a week to get paperwork done meaning he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in a week. Jack could only hope that the meeting between him and Gabriel would go well.  
“Commander Morrison?” the secretary, Martha, poked her head into his office, “Gabriel Reyes is here to see you.”  
“Send him in,” Jack gave a tired smile. A few moments later Gabe walked in wearing a scowl instead of his usual grin.  
“Hey Gabe,” Jack sighed.   
“Don’t ‘hey Gabe’ me, cabron!” Gabe glared stomping up to Jack’s desk “You haven’t been home in a week. And I hear you’ve been blaming me for the disaster in London? Why?”  
“Who said I’ve been blaming you?” Jack sat up straight and furrowed his eyebrows, confused, “I haven’t. Gabe, you know I would never.”  
“Really? Really Jack? Don’t pull that shit with me!” Gabe yelled  
“Gabe! I would never blame you-”  
“Sir!” Martha busted into the room, “Sir there is a bomb in the building! It’s going to go off any-”   
There was an explosion above them and another below them. Jack reached to grab Gabe who lunged to shield Jack from the blasts. All Jack felt was burning pain and everything went black.

2\. (The second time)  
Jack shook his head. The time was 9:50. It had seemed so real, but it couldn’t have been. Obviously he was still alive. Gabe was coming in a few minutes. There was no bomb.  
“Commander Morrison?” Martha poked her head into his office, “Gabriel Reyes is here to see you.”  
“Send him in,” Jack gave a tired smile. Gabe walked in wearing a scowl instead of his usual grin. The similarities between this and the dream sent chills up Jack’s spine.  
“Gabe?” Jack’s heart was pounding in his ears.   
“Don’t ‘Gabe’ me, cabron!” Gabe glared stomping up to Jack’s desk “You haven’t been home in a week. And I hear you’ve been blaming me for the disaster in London? Why?”  
“Gabe, I didn’t blame you. I know it wasn’t your fault-”  
“Really Morrison? Really?” Gabriel thundered  
“Sir!” Martha busted into the room, “Sir there is a bomb in the building! It’s going to go off any-”   
The explosion. The dream. It was real. It actually happened.  
“Gabe!” Jack jumped to shield Gabe from the blast with his own body, but a chunk of ceiling beat Jack to it. Gabe died, and Jack followed a few seconds after, crushed by more ceiling.

3\. (the seventh time)  
9:50. Again. Jack was just about ready to cry. He saw Gabe die six times. Six times he was helpless to save him. If there was one thing Jack hated it was feeling helpless.  
“Commander Morrison?” Martha poked her head into his office.  
“Tell Gabe to go home Martha, please,” Jack buried his head in his hands and a few tears leaked from his eyes.  
“Are you alright sir?” Martha asked.  
“Tell him to go home Martha,” Jack said again. He hoped and prayed Gabe would listen. But he didn’t  
“Jack!” Gabe stormed into his office. “Jack Morrison what the actual fuck!”  
“Go home Gabe. please.” Jack couldn’t look in his direction, he just kept his head in his hands.  
“Jack, “ Gabe’s voice was softer and Jack let loose a small sob and Gabe walked over and wrapped him in a hug, “Mi sol, what’s wrong?”  
“I can’t keep doing this Gabe,” Jack cried, “I can’t keep watching you die. Not again Gabe. Not again.”  
“Shh” Gabe rubbed his back soothingly, “It was a nightmare. You haven’t been getting enough sleep mi sol. “  
“It wasn’t a nightmare.” Jack shot up, “Fuck Gabe, we have to get out of the building. We have to-”  
“Sir!” Martha busted into the room, “Sir there is a bomb in the building! It’s going to go off any-”   
Jack let loose another sob and curled around Gabe, trying to shield him as the building collapsed.  
4\. (The tenth time)  
Jack woke up crying silently this time. He tore out of his office, a man on a mission. He reached the elevator and reception desk, where Gabe waited, looking pissed.  
“Jack!”He yelled. Jack just grabbed his arm and speed walked towards the stairs.  
“Jack fucking Morrison! What is going on!” Gabe tore his arm free.  
“Something bad is about to happen Gabe. We have to go!” Jack grabbed Gabe again and tried to walk, tears streaming again. Gabe was a little more compliant, moving but still questioning as the pair raced down the stairs.  
“”Jack how do you know?” Gabe demanded.  
“The same thing keeps happening. I wake up. You come in. You’re mad at me. You think I blame the last mission with the civilians on you. But I don’t and we fight and then a bomb goes off and I try to stop it. Damn it Gabe I try but I can’t save you! I can’t!” Jack was blinded by tears and Gabe stopped to pull him into a hug.  
“Jack how much sleep have you been getting-” and the building began to crumble.

+1. (Fifteenth time)  
Jack woke up and sprinted out of his office. He was prepared this time. Ten minutes. He had ten minutes. If He couldn’t get Gabe out of the building he was going to get him to the one doctor who could save him. Angela Ziegler was one of the best doctors in the world. She could save him. She would save him.  
He pulled Gabe down the stairs, 20 floors in an inhumane amount of time, thanks to the enhancements he got from the super-soldier program. Almost. They were almost there.Then the building exploded.  
The ceiling began to come down and Gabe’s questions turned from pissed and confused to concerned and panicked. Jack didn’t answer, he only ran faster. 3 more floors until Dr. Ziegler’s floor.  
“Angela!” Jack yelled. Another explosion went off not far from him, sending Gabe and Jack flying. Jack landed first, hitting his head and going unconscious.  
He woke up buried in ash with a bleeding face. But he was alive. And the day hadn’t restarted, so Gabe was alive. Jack slowly, shakily got to his feet and looked around. No one was near him or the rubble. It was dead silent. Jack stood there. He could go home. Go back to Gabe. But… could he? Questions filled his head.  
Who attacked Overwatch? Why did they decide to blow up the Swiss base out of all of Overwatches’ headquarters around the world? Well, Jack thought he could answer that one. Four people who were crucial to the organization were there. Jack, Gabriel, Angela and Torbjörn were all supposed to be in the base. Was the blast meant to kill them? Probably. Jack sighed and looked to the sky. It was starting to get dark. Jack couldn’t go home just yet. He was going to have to find out who blew up the building, and it would probably be easier if they thought he was dead.


End file.
